


together again.

by noifsandsorbees



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noifsandsorbees/pseuds/noifsandsorbees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she forgets that he doesn’t know, that she hasn’t yet had a chance to tell him everything. he can’t imagine a child alone in the middle of a crater of rubble, in the hands of strangers, anywhere but beside her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: William on the run with M/S

she wakes up with an eerie awareness that she is alone, the cradle william had fallen asleep in the night before disturbingly empty. she knows before her eyes are open, knows before she can stand to peek inside.

“my baby,” she tries to scream, panic drying out her mouth. she tries again and again, the words weak on her lips, until she’s shoved the blankets away and run to the crib, only then able to cry out. “not again, goddamn it, not again.”

“hey will, i think your mother misses you,” mulder teases from across the room. scully whips around, nearly falling at the sight of william safe and smiley in his father’s arms. she races to them and takes her son, holding him as tight as she can to her chest, resting her cheek against the silky hair on top of his head.

“mulder, why would you take him? you scared me half to death,” she gasps and watches his eyes cloud over with sadness. she forgets that he doesn’t know, that she hasn’t yet had a chance to tell him everything. he can’t imagine a child alone in the middle of a crater of rubble, in the hands of strangers, anywhere but beside her.

she calms herself and moves toward mulder, lets him wrap his arms around them both.

“i can’t stop looking at him,” mulder whispers against her. “he’s just so big.”

“you’re here,” she whispers back, her heart finally having slowed, allowing her to remember what a miracle his presence is.

he kisses her forehead and she slips away, handing william back. he clings easily to mulder and she stares as mulder smiles down. “how did i go months without this?” he asks and she shakes her head, chokes back a sob.

“go back to bed, scully,” he says, bending down to kiss her, and then kissing william’s cheek, just because for the first time in nine months he can.

“now where were we,” mulder starts, walking away with william on his hip. “oh yes, so after i saved your mother from the spaceship…”

she laughs and continues to stare, too in awe to fight him, to do anything other than wipe her tears with her pajama sleeve; she thinks this motel room might be home.


End file.
